My Baby Brother's First Date!
by SnapDragon123
Summary: Yuki wants to keep his promise to Machi on there first date, but how can he with his annoying older brother tagging along? YukiXMachi. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no Flames. COMPLETE!
1. A Promise is Kept

Yuki and Machi walked, hand in hand, on the walk. Slowly but surely little snow flurries began to fall. At first the snow melted when it touched the ground. But soon, it began getting thinker, and piling up in small heaps everywhere. Machi looked up at the snow and her heart jumped. _If the snow piles up like this again, lets go make footprints in the snow together, ok?_ She hoped Yuki would remember the promise he had made.

They finally reached her apartment building. Yuki pulled her into a warm embrace. "What're you doing this Sunday?" He whispered into her ear.

"Going straight to church," she said in mock seriousness.

He laughed. "Well, after church, do you want to go out? I have a promise to keep."

"Yeah, okay." She smiled to herself, blissfully happy that he had remembered. He lifted her chin slightly and moved down to kiss her. She could feel his warm lips on hers for nearly a second, then…

_WHACK!_ Yuki grunted in pain, and put his hand on the back of his head. Kareku laughed. "I'm sorry Yun-Yun! Am I interrupting something?" "KAKERU!" shouted Machi and Yuki in unison.

And the rest I leave up to the imaginations of those truly love to see Kareku get beaten to a pulp.


	2. Ayame's Interference

"Brother?" Ayame called from the door. "Brother, where are you?" He glided into the house. "Brother I found this wonderful game called Candy Land! It's sounds like so much fun, I thought we could us this game as a tool to help rekindle or brotherly love! What do you think?"

Yuki, meanwhile, was trying to sneak away without being noticed. _Maybe if I'm quiet, he won't notice me, _he hoped. But unfortunately…

"Yuki!" Ayame caught him at the door. He opened his arms ready to embrace his brother.

"Touch me and die." Yuki snarled.

Ayame withdrew, but still remained as persistent as ever. "So what do you say, are you in or are you in?"

"Why are you even here, In _my _apartment? Why don't you go to Shigure's or with Hatori?"

"Shigure is gone for the weekend, and Hatori is far too busy with wedding plans to be bothered."

"Well, even if I wanted to I can't."

"Why?"

Yuki considered, for only a second, telling Ayame about his date with Machi, but only for a second. "Out," he replied decisively.

"Well if your going alone, I'll just tag along," said Ayame happily.

Yuki couldn't avoid telling him. He tried being as subtle as possible. "You can't, other people are coming as well."

"How many, I'm good in crowds!"

Yuki sighed. "Just 1, you can't come."

"Kareku? That'll be fine. I swear the boy looks up to me."

"Not Kareku."

"Who then?"

Yuki knew that if he lied, he would give Ayame more room to argue, and If he told the truth, Ayame would insist on coming. Why, on all days, had he chosen today? "I going to dinner with Machi." He said. He braced himself for the inevitable. _3…2…1_

"_MY BABY BROTHER FIRST DATE!!!!!!!!!!!" _Ayame screamed.

"Not so loud," Yuki winced, "people can here across Japan."

Ayame was not deterred. "This is so exciting! I have to tell everybody. I'm texting Hatori and Shigure of course. Mine must know! And I'm sure Haru would like too—"

"No," Yuki said. He knew Haru would never let him live it down if Ayame did something like that.

"But I have to tell my best friends!"

"Fine tell Shigure and Hatori, and that's it!"

"But—"

"No." Yuki glanced at the clock. 7:43. If he hurried he would only be 5 or 6 minutes late. "I have to go, stay here, don't touch anything."

"Oh, but I can't let you go alone."

"Oh yes you can, and you will, or I'll knock you unconscious and leave on the side of the road."

"Oh, come on, brother. Let me just greet her again. I only met her briefly, all I want is for a chance to s the woman who could be my future sister-in-law!"

Yuki felt his face burn. "You're getting ahead of yourself, again. Fine, you can say hello, and your going back to your own house."

"Yay!" Ayame said, "come on let's go!" Ayame took Yuki's hand and pulled him to the door.

_What have I gotten myself into, _Yuki thought miserably.


	3. A Picture's Worth 1000 Words

Yuki drudged through the powdery white snow. Half of him, the half that loved Machi and wanted to spend time with her, was excited that he was finally going to see her. Another part of him, the part that wanted to kill Ayame, was dreading Machi meeting Ayame again. Once was enough for any sane human being. So he was a bit slower than usual. _Well, _he thought to himself, _At least it'll be short._

Machi searched for the silver head of hair that she knew would walk down the sidewalk any minute. She checked her watch. 8:12. Yuki was never one for punctuality, however it was getting a bit late. Did he forget?"

And then she saw them. _Yes! He's here! _She thought at first, but then, _Oh no. It's him._

"Machi!" Ayame said running up to shake her hand.

"Um…" she was at a loss for words.

"You look great. I see you took my advise about red," Ayame continued, commenting on her silk red top.

"Um…"

"Yuki said I could meet you again."

"Yeah, and then you leave. Good Bye." Yuki said pushing him in the other direction. _"Sorry," _he mouthed to Machi.

"Oh, but not without just one picture! Please! I'm sure Machi wouldn't mind at all, would you?"

"Um…"

"See there now. Just one. Pretty please?" Ayame begged.

"Fine, just one, and then you go back home."

"Good Machi, could you stand there next to Yuki?"

"Um.." Machi replied thickly, but did as she was told.

"Good. Yuki, put your arm around her waste."

"No."

"Shoulder?"

"No."

"Couldn't you at least touch her arm?"

"Brother, if you don't take the picture now…"

"Alright, Alright."

_Click. _"Okay, it's done. Come on we should go."

"We!"

"I'll just see you off, I swear! Machi doesn't care right?"

"Um…"


	4. Ayame Gives The Talk

"I'm so sorry about this," Yuki sighed. He and Machi sat in a little booth on the far end of a restaurant.

"It's okay," Machi replied.

"But really, I could have used a little more help than 'um…'" He snickered.

"Oh shut up," she snapped. She glanced around, "where did he say he's going again?"

"He's talking to the waiter about the salad dressing, he wants Greek, not French."

"Oh."

"That means we have some time to ourselves," he said. He pulled her over to him.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ayame said from across the room. Machi scooted as far away as she could, her face matching her shirt.

"Brother, no one wants you here, just go!" Yuki snarled, his cheeks reddening as well.

"Oh, I won't be long, I swear! But I had no dinner, and you know I need eat 3 square meals a day. I'll pay for my own food, really. The waiter will be with us in a few moments. But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you Machi. How have you been?"

Machi felt very uncomfortable. Talking to your boyfriend's brother was one thing, but when he was as insane as Ayame, it was a different story all together. "I'm good, great actually," she managed to say.

"Oh that's good. But there _is _something I wanted to discuss with you both about." Ayame lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "I know that keeping a relationship these days. What with all the pressure to move so fast. I understand. But I just want you both too know, there's no need to 'put out' now."

"What!?" Machi and Yuki yelled in unison.

Ayame continued, "Well it's just," he moved a bit closer, a serious expression on his face, "You two are both mature. You're in a serious relationship and you may be experiencing some feelings that you've never had before. And they are being fueled by the messages on TV, or maybe even your peers. But I'm here to tell you that those feelings are natural. It doesn't mean you should act on them, though. Because that can lead to unwanted pregnancy, illness, and it won't help your relationship either. There are other ways to stunt such feelings such as masturbat—"

_BAM!_

The waiter came to there table. "Hello, and how may I…oh my! That man's unconscious!" We should call an ambulance!"

"No we shouldn't said Yuki," breathing heavily, "Believe me, just leave him there."


	5. A Normal Trip to the Movies? Yeah Right!

Ayame regained consciousness soon afterwards. "Now where are we going?"

Yuki stopped. _I should have hit him harder, _he thought"The movies." He knew it would be pointless to argue further. Ayame would simply follow them wherever they went.

"Ah yes, the movies! I remember going to the movies as a young man with my dates. Of course we didn't actually watch them we—"

"Don't start one of your lengthy anecdotes, brother."

"What do you want to see, Machi?" Yuki asked.

Machi looked undecidedly at each of the movie posters. Sometimes she wished Yuki wasn't so polite all the time. She had no idea what movie to choose. But she had to choose quickly or they'd be her. "I guess I'd like to see…_He Came In the Night_," she said pointing to the poster. "I here it's good."

"Oh no, that's far to violent for you two," Ayame replied.

"It's not your decision," Yuki said, "And we're not kids, It's only PG-13 anyway."

When they got into the theatre with their food, Yuki tried to find two seats. He had hoped the movie theatre would be too full for Ayame, Machi, and himself too sit all together, but today was just not is lucky day. The movie theatre had many vacancies.

"Let's sit in the back." Yuki said. Maybe he could sneak a short kiss with Machi with out Ayame seeing them. They went over. Yuki pulled the seat open for Machi, and then tried to take the seat next to her. But just as he was about to sit down beside Machi, Ayame promptly took his seat.

"Hey!" Yuk shouted in rage.

"SHHHH!" a woman said, "the movie is just about to start young man."

Yuki quieted down. "Why did you do that."

"I can't allow my younger brother to sit next to an innocent young lady in a dim movie theatre where I can't properly supervise! No Yuki I'm helping you."

"And if you don't move, I'll 'help you' right into the hospital!"

"SHHHHH!!!!"

Yuki just sat down. Forget kissing. Forget the perfect date. It was pointless with Ayame around.

The movie began:

_A girl was running down a dark alley way. "He's here again." She says, tears streaming down her face. "He'll kill me, he'll kill me." She sobs as she runs. We see a figure walking down the street, he reveals a gun under his black jacket. He pulls it out in one swift movement. "You shouldn't have seen it. It was the biggest mistake of your life—"_

"Brother, who is that girl?" Ayame asked.

"SHHHH!" the woman said.

"Not now brother."

"Machi, who is she?"

"I…don't…know…" she stammered.

Yuki turned back to the screen he had missed a whole part of the movie. Now the girl was passionately kissing the man in black. _How the hell did that happen? _Yuki thought.

"Why is she kissing him?" Ayame asked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the woman asked.

Ayame looked down at her. "Excuse me," he said in a dignified tone, "I believe we are trying to watch a movie, you are being awfully rude."

"What! Me!" the woman said, standing up to her full height, which wasn't so impressive, a 5 feet at the most.

"Yes, you" Ayame said. "You seem to find us loud. Then move to the front then, there would be a lot more peace here if you did."

Now everyone's attention was turned to them. No one was watching the movie, anymore.

Yuki could feel Machi sinking lower and lower in her seat. He couldn't blame her.

"Brother. Let's just go."

"No, no let me handle this. For your information, I simply wanted to know a few simple concepts about this movie, because, as you must know, to truly understand something is to discuss it. But since you seem to be so _simple _I can understand why you would feel that we may be disturbing the peace. Who are you to tell us to be silent. _Who do you think you are._"

"Oooooh," their new audience said, turning to the woman for a response. The women was shaking with anger. "I…happen…to…the…manager…of…this…theatre." She said grinding her teeth between every word.

"Oh. Well then we'll just sit down then," said Ayame sitting down. But it was to late.

"Bruno! Yakov! Get him off the property," she shouted. From now where came two hulking Russian bodyguards.

"Now, now, we can try to work this out!" Ayame said.

Bruno grinned at Yakov. Yakov grinned at Bruno. Both grinned at Yuki, Ayame, and Machi. Then they picked Ayame up, beckoned to Yuki and Machi, walked to the door, and tossed him forcefull out the door.


	6. Yuki Snaps and A Promise is Fulfilled

"Well that was rather rude of them," Ayame said, brushing off the wrinkles on his clothes the large security guard had pulled him by. "So where are we going next?"

Yuki stopped. He stopped and he thought about everything that happened today. He opened his mouth, knowing that if he started talking, he would surely lose his temper. But at that moment he didn't even care. He snapped.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. Machi and I are going somewhere. You are going home. I don't care what you think or need to do. You are going straight home. No more humiliating me in front of my girlfriend or anybody else. No more running around like you are in charge. I CAN'T TAKE IT! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! WE WANT TO BE ALONE! IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU! JUST GO AWAY!!!!"

Ayame stayed silent for a few more moments. "Well all you had to do was say so." With that he turned around and started walking away. Yuki stood there in stunned silence, his eye twitching. _Someday, I'll kill him, _he promised himself.

"Umm, Yuki?" Machi said hesitantly. Yuki's anger melted away. He took her by the hand, and started walking. They passed the sidewalk and headed into the woods where the snow was the deepest. Yuki was silent. Finally they got to the center of the woods. Machi looked around at their footprints in the snow. It was a beautiful sight to her.

Finally, Yuki spoke. "Listen Machi, I'm really sorry about…well you know my brother. He really does mean well. But someti—"

Machi silenced his apologies with a kiss. "Apology accepted." They kissed again. Yuki pulled her close to him.

"We should probably go," Yuki said 10 minutes later. He and Machi walked away hand in hand.

Neither noticed the figure in the trees above them. There had been someone watching them.


	7. The Wonder of Modern Technology

"It's a wonderful picture. Usually cell phone pictures turn out all grainy and blurred, and I _was_ up in a tree, but this one is perfect!" Ayame said. He was talking with Hatori on the phone.

"You idiot. If you're trying to strengthen your relationship with Yuki, taking photos of his personal moments with his girlfriend and posting them on your stupid website won't help," Hatori replied.

"Oh, to the contrary my friend," Ayame replied. He clicked the_ upload_ button on the computer screen, and the photo of Yuki and Machi kiss was on his new homepage. He sighed contentedly. "If anything it will help his relationship with Machi, and he will be grateful to me."

"How, in your sick twisted little mind do you figure that out?"  
"Oh, everyone wants there love lives publicized, that's why romance movies are big hits, and people kiss on TV in hopes of getting seen. They want the world to know there in love!"

"That's what you say, but I have a feeling this will—"

Yuki stormed into the apartment. "BROTHER!" he roared.

"How did you find out so fast?" said Ayame happily, "Aren't you excited? Hey wait what are you—" Yuki swiftly grabbed Ayame around the neck, "Hatori, help meeeee!" He screamed into the phone.

Although he could not see it, Hatori was smiling wickedly on the other end off the line. "What did I tell you? Bye."

"HATORI!" But Hatori did not answer.


End file.
